Doomsday
Doomsday is de dag die de Maya's hebben uitgerekend voor de Apocalyps: Het einde van de wereld. Engelse wetenschapper Isaac Newton heeft berekend dat de Apocalyps niet vóór 2060 kan plaatsvinden. De zover bekende datum is Woensdag 21 december 2012. Theorieën *The Big Crunch The Big Crunch heeft veel te maken met de theorie van de Big Bang, de oerknal dus *The Big Rip Big Rip betekend letterlijk vertaald Grote Scheur; het heelal zal volgens deze theorie uiteen scheuren *The Big Freeze *Botsing der universums *Opgeslokt door een zwart gat Andere data In 1999 dachten ze dat de wereld zou vergaan in het jaar 2000, Een tijd geleden werd er weer gedacht dat de wereld zou vergaan: Zaterdag 21 Mei 2011. En om een of andere reden zou de wereld vergaan op Vrijdag 21 Oktober 2011. DE OENEN! Het zal me niks verbazen als ze ook dachten dat de wereld zou vergaan op 11-11-11, op Sint Maarten -_____- Maarja dat is allemaal niet gebeurd, dus houden we het op Doomsday 'Het verloop' Zoals al bekend is valt het oenenleger aan op Doomsday. Het verzet was er eerst van overtuigd dat het oenenleger naar de Dreumelse Berg zou komen voor de strijd, maar Mika zag in een visioen iets anders. Het visioen vind je hieronder. Nadat de oenen teruggedrongen zijn, wordt alles weer normaal. 'Mika's visioen' Dit verslag is door Mika zelf geschreven: De Doomsday-Opstand Hier zijn we dan: het is 21 december 2012, Doomsday is aangebroken… We hebben ons bijna 2 jaar voorbereid op wat er gaat gebeuren: een groep opstanders wil de macht grijpen, en als we niet ingrijpen zal dat resulteren tot het instorten van onze economie à het einde van de wereld. Toen ik vanmorgen had gegeten, en op de kalender keek besefte ik gelijk welke dag het was.. Mijn beste vriend Gamma en ik zijn de leiders van de groep mensen die doorhebben wat er vandaag gaat gebeuren; ons verzet. Alle verzetsleden zouden nu naar het HQ komen om ons voor te bereiden op de strijd met de opstanders. Ik rende zo snel als ik kon naar het hoofdkwartier van ons verzet. Het was mistig en donker buiten, dat gaf me een raar, onheilspellend gevoel. Door de mist kon ik het gebouw niet goed zien, maar het enorme Billboard met ons logo in Neonletters was perfect zichtbaar. Normaal gesproken was het gebouw goed verlicht in situaties zoals deze, maar er was nog niemand in het gebouw. Ik ging naar binnen en liep naar het hok van de beveiliging, waar de belangrijkste schakelaars waren, samen met de schermen van de beveiligingscamera’s en dat soort dingen. Ik liep naar de hoofdlichtschakelaar, en zette hem aan waardoor de lichten buiten het gebouw aangingen, zodat het gebouw nu bijna net zo goed zichtbaar was als het billboard met Neonletters. Ik ging naar de kantine om wat te drinken, pakte een beker warme Choco, en liep naar het raam toe. Ik keek naar buiten, en zag Gamma aan komen rennen. Hij kwam naar de kantine toe, pakte ook een kop Chocomel, en wachtte samen met mij op de rest van de verzetsleden. We pakten een stoel, en gingen bij het raam zitten om te zien wie er aan kwam. Ongeveer een kwartiertje later was iedereen er, en konden we beginnen met de laatste bespreking voor de aanval van de oenen. Toen de bespreking klaar was gingen we naar ons Fort toe om ons te bewapenen. We pakten ieder ons eigen wapen, trokken onze legeroutfits aan, en gingen allemaal in de afgesproken formatie staan. Ik had een AK47 (een basis machinegeweer), Gamma had een Shotgun en een bazooka (Gamma's speciale vaardigheid), en de rest had ook een wapen waar ze de afgelopen jaren goed mee geoefend hebben. We marcheerden naar de stad toe, omdat we wisten dat er daar iets ging gebeuren. Gamma zei: “Jullie weten het nog hè!? Groep Alpha gaat de stad in, Groep Bèta gaat de gebouwen in met hun Sniper Rifles, en Groep Omega beveiligt het gebied!”. Een aantal huizen waren door ons ontruimd, en de anderen niet omdat ze ons niet geloofden, daar ging Groep Omega mee verder, want we wilden natuurlijk zo min mogelijk slachtoffers. Daar waren we dan, na 2 jaar voorbereiding, op zoek naar de aanval van de oenen. We hoorden we ineens een enorme knal van een instortend flatgebouw. De oenen sloopten de hele stad, en niemand was voorbereid… BEHALVE WIJ! Ik riep:“Jullie weten wat jullie moeten doen! Eropaf en maak ze stuk!”, en iedereen viel aan. Gamma was een van de leiders van team Alpha, waar ik ook in zat, dus we gingen samen met ons team op de oenen af. Het was duidelijk dat de grote groep oenen zich ook voorbereid hadden op een strijd; ze kwamen agressief aanstormen met de meest uiteenlopende wapens: pistolen, geweren, bommen, granaten, knuppels, en zelfs stenen. Toen ze ons zagen stopten ze met het vernielen van de stad, en gingen ze gelijk in groepen op ons af. De eerste groep waren de amateurs met knuppels en stenen, dus die waren niet moeilijk te verslaan: een aantal mensen van ons kwamen aan met molotov cocktails, en daarmee schakelden we de hele eerste groep uit. Toen kwam de tweede groep: we zagen dat deze groep gevaarlijker was omdat deze echte wapens hadden, dus we verspreidden ons over een aantal afgebroken muren. Deze groep had handgranaten, pistolen en molotovs; niet de sterkste wapens, maar toch redelijk gevaarlijk. Terwijl een aantal van onze mensen granaten gooiden, nam de rest contact op met groep Bèta. Groep Bèta was al in positie, dus ik hoefde alleen het commando te geven om te schieten. Dat deed ik, en binnen een paar seconden waren de meeste rebellen neer. Ik dacht dat we het ergste gehad hadden, maar dat was niet waar… De leider van de rebellen kwam aanlopen met zijn elite-eenheid, en we hoorden een aantal bommenvliegtuigen aankomen. De elites waren sneller dan de gewone rebellen, en hadden ook een betere uitrusting. Ik gaf opnieuw commando aan groep Bèta om ze neer te schieten, maar de helft van de elites liep gewoon door. Gamma stuurde onze mensen op de tegenstanders af, en hijzelf en ik gingen natuurlijk ook mee. Er volgde een groot gevecht; de tegenstanders waren bijna net zo goed getraind als wij.. maar bijna is niet goed genoeg! We slaagden erin om ze allemaal te verslaan, maar een aantal van onze mensen raakten gewond. Ik riep groep Omega op om de gewonden terug naar ons HQ te brengen om ze te verzorgen, terwijl wij de bommenwerpers neerhaalden. Tegen de tijd dat team Omega ter plekke was waren we klaar met de strijd tegen de oenen. Groep Bèta was ook weer bij ons, en we gingen terug naar ons HQ. Zo hebben we Doomsday overleefd. Dankzij groep Omega zijn er geen onschuldige slachtoffers gevallen, en kwam iedereen op tijd weg. Het oorlogsgebied is nu weer volledig hersteld, onze leden zijn weer beter, en de wereld is gered.